Teen Wolf Drabble Collection
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: So this will be a collection of random ideas that don't fit into anything else I'm writing. Pairings will vary. The only constant will be the involvement of Isaac Lahey because he is like the show's eternal punching bag and he deserves some love. Also, all pairings will be M/M because I don't do straight stuff. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Scents

Isaac/Scott

Author's Note: So the plan is that none of the chapters will be connected to anything. They're just ideas that come to me. The only thing to remember is that I'll be focusing on Isaac because he's my favorite. Pairings will vary. Hope you enjoy.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves Teen Wolf except my fanfiction. I do not profit in any way.

* * *

The smell of the gasoline he'd dumped on himself had lingered in his nose for the entire ride back home from the motel and only after a long and thorough shower was he able to get rid of it. He'd tried just changing clothes, but he could still smell it so after putting up with it all day he'd decided to try showering to see if that would get rid of the smell. It had been a constant reminder of how far he'd gone, how close he'd been to death, and he was glad to finally be free of that smell. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to smell gasoline without remembering that night. As he stepped out of the shower he realized that he hadn't grabbed a shirt before heading into the bathroom and he wasn't about to wear the shirt he'd soaked with gasoline, so he pulled on his lacrosse pants and headed back to his room.

He wasn't expecting to see Isaac sitting on his bed and holding one of his shirts that hadn't been washed yet. Scott couldn't help it, he just stopped and stared because he had no idea what to make of this. He had to remind himself that he hadn't been the only one to hallucinate at that motel and Isaac hadn't been all that talkative on the trip back. Whatever it was he'd seen, it was clear that he was still feeling something from it or else he wouldn't be sitting there in Scott's room.

Thinking it would be better not to startle Isaac, he softly said, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Isaac, as Scott had expected, jumped a little and looked up at Scott, a blush immediately taking over his cheeks, "Oh, hey. I, uh, didn't hear you come in."

Scott couldn't say he was surprised by that reaction, Isaac always tried to downplay any trouble he was having, so he went over to the bed and sat down next to Isaac, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. But are you feeling okay? Stiles told me that I wasn't the only werewolf seeing things at the motel."

Isaac let out a shaky sigh and opened his mouth, but then he closed it without saying anything. He just shook his head and Scott realized that if he wanted answers he'd have to do most of the work. Isaac was clearly upset about something, but Scott was pretty sure that he didn't want to admit it. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Isaac's dad, the abuse, the freezer. Those memories would affect Isaac more than anything else.

So he ran his hand down Isaac's back, then back up and just kept repeating the motion, hoping that it would be soothing, and carefully said, "You can sleep with me tonight, if you want."

Scott couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as Isaac blushed, looking completely flustered, "I, uh, you don't, uh, I can't-"

"Isaac, its okay, really. You came in here for a reason and, if its what I think it is, this will be good for both of us. You're still bothered about the motel, right?"

Isaac, who had looked up from the shirt he was holding to Scott's eyes, sighed again and nodded, seeming to give up on the desire to tough it out himself, "Yeah. I thought that being in here would help. Your scent is on everything and … its relaxing."

Scott's smile grew at those last few words and with his free hand he gently took the shirt Isaac was holding and tossed it across the room, "Then just stay with me tonight. I've got to be better than some shirt, right?"

That got a small smile from Isaac, "Yeah, you are."

Scott, hoping the possibility of accidentally scaring Isaac off was no more, leaned in for a kiss and was glad when Isaac responded quite enthusiastically. Apparently Isaac's memories of his dad weren't the only thing that could affect him. Scott could too, but in a much better way and that was a feeling that he would never grow tired of.

As soon as they were in bed Isaac had his arms around Scott and held him close. Scott knew this was another feeling he'd get get tired of, having Isaac's arms around him. He tried to keep everyone safe, tried to protect his friends and family as best he could, but it was nice to feel protected and safe. Isaac's arm was tight around his stomach, his back was up against Isaac's bare chest, and he could feel Isaac's nose right at the back of his neck. Isaac was asleep in seconds and Scott didn't take much longer.

And if Scott's first few steps out of bed the next morning were a little wobbly and Isaac's smile was a little smug and Isaac's scent was all over him, well, he wasn't about to complain.


	2. Chapter 2: Pups

Ethan/Isaac

Author's Note: This one has mpreg so feel free to not read this chapter if that's not your thing. As stated before, none of the chapters really connect with each other. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ethan wasn't sure exactly how he'd done it or what he'd done to earn Isaac's trust, he just knew that now that he'd gotten it he wasn't about to throw it away. He also wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to win Isaac's heart either, not when Isaac had only had eyes for Scott. Although being there for Isaac when the beta's hopes had been crushed after Scott got back together with Allison had probably helped his case. He knew Scott had never meant to hurt Isaac, but Scott was stuck on someone else.

Regardless, Ethan felt it had worked out for the best. Scott was happy with Allison and, more importantly, Isaac was happy with him. As if hearing his thoughts, Isaac's arms tightened around his stomach, but Isaac didn't wake up, thankfully. Isaac needed the sleep, with the pups on the way. That had been an accident, getting Isaac pregnant, but once they'd realized that he was Ethan had left the decision entirely up to him. He didn't want to pressure Isaac one way or another.

Especially since he still thought of Isaac as a great big puppy on occasion, not that he'd tell Isaac that. Everyone had their pride, after all. Isaac had been given the bite, he hadn't been born into the life of a werewolf, and as such could use a little … guidance here and there. But there had been determination in Isaac's eyes when he said he was keeping the pups, like he had something to prove. Scott had given him the full story about Isaac's father later and Ethan had quickly realized that Isaac wanted to be a good father.

His thoughts were interrupted when Isaac sleepily asked, "Why are you still awake?"

Ethan turned in Isaac's arms to face him and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, sometimes I just can't believe how lucky I am."

Isaac snorted and rolled his eyes, but there was a small grin on his lips, "Go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning. You can be cheesy and romantic then."

He chuckled and let himself be pushed onto his back so Isaac could lay his head on Ethan's chest. He would've chuckled again at Isaac's behavior, but his mate wanted to rest so he would let him rest. He brought his arms up around Isaac and held tight, listening to Isaac's breathing until he was sure he was asleep. Then he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep with the knowledge that Isaac would be right there in his arms when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

Stiles/Isaac

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I was away for a family vacation and I get very little writing done when that happens. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Isaac was never much of a talker, but Stiles talked enough for himself and Isaac, even talked for Isaac sometimes. Isaac didn't mind that because Stiles always got the sentiment right, somehow knew how to read Isaac. Sometimes he thought that should bother him, but he found he didn't mind it at all.

Stiles also looked after Isaac, although it was in little ways like providing him with a little extra food or a place to sleep every so often or forcing him to study a little. The big stuff, Stiles knew Isaac could handle that. He wasn't sure when Isaac realized what he was doing, but Isaac never stopped him. Now the curly-haired werewolf just smiled when Stiles fussed over him.

When Isaac got a crush on Scott, Stiles knew. No one else seemed to notice, but for Stiles, who knew Isaac and could read him so well, it was hard to miss. He never said anything about it, though, not until Isaac and he did his best not to feel jealous of Scott. But that crush didn't last very long.

And how did he know that? Because every night when Isaac stayed over at his house, which was happening more and more frequently, he fell asleep with his head on Stiles' chest, listening to his beat because it helped keep the nightmares at bay.


	4. Chapter 4: Puppy

Isaac/Scott

* * *

Scott smiled as he watched Isaac play tug-o-war with the little golden retriever puppy he'd brought home. At first Isaac had been a little uncomfortable around the puppy and Scott had known exactly what had gone through Isaac's head. The anxiety, the fear that he'd be terrible at taking care of a dog. But Scott had figured that Isaac would get over that and he'd been proven right within an hour or two.

Plus he knew having a dog around the house would be good for Isaac. He knew his boyfriend got lonely and a little depressed whenever Scott had to work late with Deaton or go to one of those boring veterinarian conferences. He had to admit that the stuff he learned was good to know, but he just hated being away from Isaac. Having the dog would, hopefully, keep Isaac a little happier when Scott couldn't be home with him.

He went over to crouch down beside Isaac and frowned, "Is that my sock?"

Isaac grinned sheepishly and didn't meet his eye, "It already had a big hole in it."

Scott chuckled and wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist, leaning against him as the puppy growled and happily wagged its tail while it struggled to get Scott's sock away from Isaac.


	5. Chapter 5: Smiles

Ethan/Isaac, from Derek's point of view.

* * *

Isaac only seemed to smile for a few specific reasons. Derek had found out from Erica that Isaac had never really smiled before becoming a werewolf, but for the longest time when Isaac had smiled it wasn't because he was simply happy. That never seemed to happen.

Instead there was a certain excitement and bloodthirstiness to Isaac's smiles. That was because most of the time when Isaac smiled he was about to go into battle. At first Derek had found that odd and a little disconcerting. He didn't want one of his betas to have a deathwish or go courting death. It took him a while to realize that Isaac smiled like that because he finally had the strength to do some damage of his own. No longer was he powerless to fight back. Derek never tried to hinder that, he had wanted Isaac to feel strong when he turned the boy into a werewolf.

Then Isaac started getting close to Scott and those bloodthirsty grins became less frequent. Isaac seemed genuinely happier thanks to Scott's influence and Derek found himself begrudging that. Isaac was his beta, not Scott's. But he didn't make a big deal out of it, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to test Isaac's loyalties.

Isaac never really started smiling, like smiling because he was genuinely happy, until he got together with Ethan. They could relate to each other due to the painful pasts they had; Ethan because his first pack hadn't treated him and his brother the way a pack should, and Isaac because of his father's abuse. That was probably the thing that had gotten it started after the fighting stopped.

Of course by then Scott had become an alpha and Isaac had been the first beta in Scott's pack, making it more difficult for Derek to keep tabs on Isaac. He did though. There was a sense of loyalty that would probably never disappear. Isaac was the first person that Derek had given the bite to after he became an alpha and the only one of the three to survive.

Danny had been clued in by then and quickly broke things off with Ethan, repulsed by the idea of being involved with a murderer. Isaac didn't seem to have such qualms. Derek wasn't quite sure when things got serious between those two, but the first smile that he saw on Isaac's face and could attribute directly to Ethan was when he overheard Ethan telling Isaac that he'd joined Scott's pack. He was still an alpha along with his brother, Aiden, but the two had been omegas before Deucalion had showed up and neither of them were exactly eager to lead their own pack. Ethan hadn't said that though, he'd stated very clearly that he did it to be closer to Isaac and that was when Isaac's face lit up with a huge grin.

More and more came after that, so many that Derek lost track and they changed from being a noteworthy occurrence to commonplace. Isaac and Ethan became inseparable, at least it seemed that way to Derek because he could never find one of them without the other unless Isaac was working at the cemetery. Ethan was always doing his best to charm Isaac and most of the time Isaac seemed oblivious to the fact that Ethan was doing it.

But Isaac kept on smiling and never once did Derek see anything that would warrant his intervention. Ethan was stronger than Isaac simply because he was an alpha, yet that strength was used worrying over Isaac and protecting him. Derek could understand that, as a beta Isaac would always be weaker than any alpha. Isaac did notice that, at least, but it never seemed to bother him.

Eventually Derek had to force himself to stop watching Isaac so closely. Isaac was happy with Ethan and as part of Scott's pack and even though that thought brought a pang of sadness, he knew letting go was the best option. Isaac had made his choice and Derek knew it was the better of the two available. The smiles and laughs were proof of that, a sight and sound that Derek had never really seen or heard when Isaac was part of his pack.


	6. Chapter 6: Protector

Ethan/Isaac

* * *

Ethan outmatched Isaac, simply by being an alpha he was stronger than Isaac, and they both knew that. Somewhere along the line, Isaac had accepted that fact and had started letting Ethan hold him down every once in a while. It wasn't that Isaac had a thing for being overpowered, knowing his past Ethan knew there was no way of that happening. No, it was that Isaac trusted him and let Ethan get close, let Ethan lay over him.

Of course, Ethan protecting Isaac multiple times had something to do with that trust. Isaac could take care of himself, Ethan knew that, even if wasn't always a flawless performance, but Ethan couldn't help but worry. Couldn't help it if every fiber of his being was telling him to embrace his wolf and protect Isaac from every little thing that might cause him even the slightest bit of pain.

Sometimes he got a little overzealous and smothered Isaac, but even when that happened and Isaac complained Ethan could still see that there was a part of Isaac that appreciated it. He thought it was because no one had ever really tried to protect Isaac before, not for a long time at least. Scott was the only other person to do it and it wasn't nearly to the extent that Ethan did it.

He wasn't sure if werewolves had actual mates, like if the wolf chose someone, or if they fell in love like humans did. Either way, he knew he loved Isaac, knew that he wanted to protect Isaac. Although when a couple homophobes decided to make fun of him and Isaac for holding hands between classes it was Isaac who made sure they didn't do it again. Despite having wanted to do it himself, he couldn't deny that he loved seeing Isaac put those assholes in their place. After that no one at school bothered them.

When it came to supernatural trouble, however, Ethan was less able to restrain himself. But no matter how much of a fool he made of himself or how often he pissed Isaac off, it was always the same at the end of the day. With the two of them in bed together and Ethan's arms wrapped around Isaac, holding him close.


	7. Chapter 7: Graveyard

Isaac/Scott

* * *

Scott generally didn't like spending time at the cemetery. It was really depressing to think of all those people who'd been killed because of all the werewolf-related stuff that had gone down in Beacon Hills. Most of them ended up getting buried here. But Scott was wandering amidst the tombstones because Isaac hadn't come home, nor was he answering his phone, and it was nearly an hour past when he'd said his shift was over. With all the supernatural crap that went down in Beacon Hills, Scott couldn't help it if he was a little worried.

He found Isaac sitting in front of three tombstones that looked remarkably similar and then it just clicked. Isaac had told him that he occasionally spent time at his family's graves. He also turned his phone off every time he did, believing it to be disrespectful to be answering calls or texts while visiting his dead family. Not wanting to disturb him too much, Scott quietly sat down next to Isaac.

Isaac didn't really react, he'd probably heard Scott coming for five minutes by now, except to softly say, "Sorry, I kind of lost track of time."

Scott nodded, "Its fine. You going to stay out here much longer?"

Isaac shrugged, "I don't know. Its just … sometimes I used to wonder which one of us would end up here first, me or my dad."

Scott didn't know what to say to that because … good God, no teenager should have to deal with that. So he threw an arm around Isaac's shoulders and pulled him close, hoping that little gesture would be enough. Isaac immediately put an arm around Scott and leaned into him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, the silence only broken when an idea popped into Scott's head.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me about them? Not your dad, but your mom and your brother. I don't know anything about them."

Isaac was quiet for a long moment, but Scott could tell that Isaac wasn't about to clam up or say no. It was more like he was gathering his thoughts. Scott knew there had to be good memories that Isaac had of his family. He wouldn't keep stopping at his family's graves if he didn't. Their circle of friends and family only really knew about Isaac's dad and the abuse and that didn't feel like enough. Scott wanted to know more about Isaac's family, not just the bad.

So he waited patiently for Isaac to begin and when he finally did Scott did his best to remember every word.


	8. Chapter 8: Clubs

Danny/Isaac

Author's Note: Thought I'd give Danny a little love since he's so rarely seen. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As soon as he got inside the club, Isaac knew he had to get back out. The music was probably loud to the point of almost being uncomfortable for normal human ears, but for him it was painful. The bass was thumping constantly, pounding in his head in a way that he knew would give him a headache. The lights kept flashing and moving in a way that would've probably given Erica a seizure before Derek gave her the bite. And the smells; sweating bodies, arousal, cologne, beer, various other kinds of alcohol, and a few others he didn't want to think about. It was all just too much, he honestly had no idea how Scott had handled it.

He was vaguely aware of Danny yelling at him, trying to be heard over the music, but Isaac couldn't understand what he was saying. When he saw Danny head off toward the bar, he figured he was getting them drinks. He probably assumed Isaac was just getting used to being in a club. But Isaac looked around and as soon as he saw a door that wasn't the one he'd just walked in through he was heading for it.

Once the door had closed behind him and the overwhelming assault on his senses became much more manageable, he let out a relieved sigh. Clubs like that were not made for werewolves and Isaac hoped Danny never asked him to go to one again. But, remembering why he had come in the first place, he felt guilty for rushing out the door so quickly. He didn't want to ruin Danny's good time because he couldn't handle being in a club.

He wasn't surprised when the door opened a minute later and Danny walked out, a concerned expression on his face, "Is something wrong, Isaac? I thought you were okay with coming here."

Isaac shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable, "I was, its just … too much in there."

Danny frowned, "What do you mean? Its a club, they're kind of all like that."

He glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping then said, "It wasn't made for werewolves. The music is too loud, there are too many scents, and the flashing lights don't help. I just can't handle it in there."

Danny nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, Isaac, I didn't realize."

Isaac shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. You wanted to come here and have a good time and now I'm messing that up."

Danny put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Yes, I did, but I wanted it to be fun for the both of us, not just me. It matters more to me that we're both having a good time. I'm not going to get upset just because clubs and dancing aren't your thing."

A smile tugged at his lips, he was grateful that Danny was willing to be patient with him as they learned each other's likes and dislikes. He was new to having a boyfriend and he didn't want to screw it up. Danny had had at least one previous boyfriend so Isaac was pretty sure Danny wasn't eager to have another failed romance. He was glad Danny knew about all the … supernatural stuff that was going on in Beacon Hills, it made the sudden changes in plans a lot easier to deal with.

"So, what do we do now?"

Danny just wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist and led him back toward the parking lot, "I'll think of something. Something that won't send a big bad werewolf like you running for the nearest exit."

Isaac chuckled, happy to hear that Danny wasn't bothered by the need to change their plans. He could hear it in the tone of his voice, light and teasing. He felt kind of bad for messing up one of the rare nights where nothing was going on and they could just do whatever, but Danny seemed determined to make sure they both had fun and Isaac found himself increasingly happy that he'd said yes the first time Danny had asked him out.


	9. Chapter 9: Poking Around

Stiles/Isaac

Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated, it helps to hear what people think about what I've written. But I won't demand a certain number of reviews before posting again like some writers I've seen. That just pisses me off. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Stiles was in his room, poking around in his things. Isaac just sort of stared as Stiles looked at the books on the bookshelf and mumbled to himself. When he'd caught Stiles' scent in the house he'd figured Stiles would be hanging out with Scott. Those two were together more often than they were apart, it seemed. More often than Isaac and Stiles were together, even though they were dating. Not that he worried about that, Stiles and Scott had been that way before he and Stiles had started dating.

Feeling unsure of what to do, Isaac gently knocked on the door which caused Stiles to turn sharply like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't, but then he smiled when he saw it was just Isaac, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you read?"

Isaac frowned and came into the room, "It never came up."

"I know, but none of you werewolves read. I mean, Scott only became a big reader because he nearly got held back a year, his whole self-improvement thing, and I don't see anyone in Derek's pack being big readers either. But you've got history and sci-fi and fantasy."

There's a question in there even if Stiles hadn't directly asked it, Isaac could see that, "Well, uh, my dad wasn't real big on spending money on video games and I didn't have much of my own money, but I do have a library card. So I'd rent books from the library. It was always nice to escape for a little while."

Stiles nodded and Isaac had the feeling that he'd understood his meaning. He could get lost in a good book and forget about his own troubled life for a little while. There was sympathy in Stiles' eyes, which was normally something that Isaac really didn't care for. Except it was Stiles, who knew what Isaac had gone through, so it wasn't just the blanket sympathy of the unknowing.

Thankfully, they didn't dwell on the negative parts of what Isaac had said because Stiles glanced back at the bookshelf as he said, "But, wait, where'd all these books come from if you never bought any?"

Isaac grinned a little, "I bought them after my dad died. Going to the library is fine, but actually having the books is a lot better. Its nice to be able to just pick one up and glance through it again for a little while. But why were you looking at my books?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, its a habit of mine. I just poke around whenever I'm waiting. Like, I could tell you where everything is in Scott's room, even the stuff he tries to hide. So, just fyi, I will figure out where you keep everything, too."

He rolled his eyes and went to lay down on his bed. Stiles finding out where he put all his things wasn't a terrible thought. It wasn't like he had anything that he was really trying to hide. Although that did give him an idea.

"I guess I'll have to find a good hiding place for a few things then."

Stiles' eyebrows shot up and Isaac couldn't hold back a grin as Stiles asked, "Wait, that's it? Hide what? A diary that you pour your heart into, lame poetry, the personal porn collection of Isaac Lahey?"

His grin just got wider and he shook his head, "That's why its hidden, Stiles, so you don't find out."

Stiles huffed, but came over to lay on the bed with Isaac, "You shouldn't tease a guy like that, Isaac. But where've you been all night? And where's Scott? Its kind of weird when I'm alone in this house when you and Scott and his mom are the ones that actually live here."

"Well, Scott's working late with Deaton and I just felt like wandering for a bit."

"So is that a wolf thing or an Isaac thing?"

Isaac shrugged as best he could laying on the bed, "Not sure. You can try researching it later."

Stiles just looked at him, "I do that all the time for you and Scott and Derek, why would I do it now when no one's life is in danger? I'll figure it out on my own. But come on, movie night. We don't know how long it'll be until the next supernatural clusterfuck hits Beacon Hills so we need to enjoy our lives while we can."

Isaac's grin returned and he let Stiles pull him up off the bed so they could go watch movies in the living room.

* * *

Later that night, after Isaac had gone to bed and Stiles had decided to stay the night with him, he was woken up by the sound of … someone digging around under the bed. Frowning, he turned to see if Stiles had been woken up too, only to see that Stiles wasn't in the bed anymore. He knew immediately that it was Stiles rummaging around under the bed and just dropped back onto the bed.

"Stiles."

That got him to poke his head up and look at Isaac, "Yes?"

He patted the empty space beside him, "Come back to bed, you can look for my porn collection tomorrow."

Despite just being woken up he grinned at seeing Stiles' shock, "Wait, so you really do have a porn collection? I have to see this."

Isaac grabbed Stiles before he could resume his search and pulled him into bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles so he couldn't get away, "There's no porn collection."

Stiles pouted, "What? You shouldn't mess with a guy like that, Isaac. I was getting really excited to see that."

Isaac just buried his head in Stiles' neck, enjoying his scent, "Its what you get for digging through my stuff. I would've waited to tell you, but you just had to do this in the middle of the night."

Stiles had the decency to at least sound sheepish as he said, "Sorry, I just woke up to use the bathroom and then, you know, I couldn't help myself."

"Just go to sleep."

Stiles nodded and, thankfully, didn't say anything as he got comfortable again. Once he had, Isaac was asleep in seconds.


	10. Chapter 10: Possessive

Isaac/Scott

* * *

Scott was grinning broadly as he stepped closer to Isaac, causing Isaac to take a step back. They were in Scott's room and Isaac had come in to ask about homework or something, but Scott hadn't really paid attention to that. His shirt was off and he'd been about to go to bed when Isaac had come in and he immediately decided to have some fun with his boyfriend.

He took another step forward, his grin growing when Isaac took another step back and hit the wall. Despite their relationship, Isaac was still getting used to Scott getting up into his personal space. That discomfort was surely a result of his not-so-pleasant childhood and Scott wanted to change that so badly. So Scott stepped in closer, pressing up against Isaac and putting his hands up against the wall so that he had Isaac boxed in as he kissed him.

Isaac went along with it and the smell of his arousal hit Scott's nose within a few seconds. He honestly wasn't sure where this desire had come from to make Isaac his. The relationship itself wasn't all that new, but he hadn't felt this undeniable streak of possessiveness until becoming an alpha. Isaac was his beta and Scott was sure that both of them felt that pack connection. But he wanted more than that. He wanted Isaac to be his.

When they finally pulled back for air, Scott kept as close as he could and kept his arms where they were so Isaac couldn't slip away. Not that Isaac gave any indication of wanting to go anywhere. He just tilted his head back and let Scott go after his neck and somehow that got Scott more excited. It only took him a second to realize why. Submission and trust. Isaac was letting him do this without any fuss at all even though he surely hadn't been expecting this to happen upon walking into Scott's room.

As Scott began pulling Isaac's shirt off, wanting to get rid of the thin barrier between their skin, Isaac asked, "So what brought this on, Scott?"

He didn't answer until he'd gotten Isaac's shirt off and tossed it across the room, pressing up against Isaac's pale skin, "I want you to know who you belong to."

His hands came to rest on Isaac's waist as the taller wolf replied, "But I already know who that is."

Scott's grin returned, "Good, I never want you to forget that you're mine." A shudder ran down Isaac's spine at those words and Scott kissed him again before saying, "Bed, now."

* * *

"So what brought that on, Scott?"

Scott blushed a little as they laid in bed, not surprised that Isaac wanted a real answer when the two of them weren't horny, and focused on how Isaac's hair felt between his fingers, "Sorry, I guess I got a little territorial. I could still smell Ethan on you."

Isaac glanced up from where his head rested against Scott's chest, a grin on his lips, "Scott that was lacrosse practice and you saw it happen. Besides, Ethan has Danny."

Scott could feel his face getting redder, his inner wolf content now that it had marked its territory and leaving his human side to face the aftermath, "I know, I couldn't help it. All I was thinking after you walked in the door was that you're mine."

He glanced down when he felt a hand running up and down his side and saw that Isaac was still grinning, "I'm not complaining, Scott, and you don't have to worry about it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11: Late Night

Isaac/Scott

Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A few years after Deucalion's Alpha Pack had come through Beacon Hills, the area had become a gathering place for werewolves. Other packs were drawn to the area because word had gotten around that a True Alpha lived there. It certainly didn't hurt that the hunters in the area wouldn't go after them unless they hurt people. Things had gotten tense a year ago when one of the new packs, living just one town over since Scott had quickly learned that werewolves could get rather territorial, had given the bite to a couple teenagers. The two kids had wanted it and no one died, so the Argents had backed off, but from that point on both sides tiptoed around each other when it came to pack expansion.

Isaac let out a tired sigh as he saw the dark house waiting for him. Scott wasn't home and it was getting late which meant werewolf business, alpha business specifically. The alphas of each of the local packs met every month or so to make sure everything was going well. No killings, no trouble with hunters, new pack members and so on. Isaac never attended, being a beta, but Ethan and Aiden never attended either even though they were still alphas themselves. They'd joined Scott's pack rather than start one of their own.

As he came up to the door he took a moment to listen and smell for anything out of the ordinary. He tried to keep aware of his surroundings at all times since his first couple years as a werewolf had been … full of surprises to say the least. Unwelcome surprises, most of the time. It was dark outside and Isaac hadn't been home all day, which was a result of working most of the day and taking night classes. Neither he nor Scott had wanted to try a long distance relationship and Isaac wasn't sure if that was just because of their personalities or if being werewolves had something to do with it. So they'd stayed in Beacon Hills while most of their friends went off to college with the promise to stay in touch.

Going inside, Isaac spotted a note on the kitchen counter from Scott. As he'd suspected, tonight was another of the regular yet impromptu meetings of the alphas. It was always a little irritating that those meetings were never really planned in advance, instead they just sort of happened. So Isaac went around the little house to make sure there were no surprises waiting. Scott told him he was being paranoid every time he did it and maybe he was, but after a kanima, crazy werewolf hunters, an Alpha Pack, a dark druid, and Deucalion's surprise visit a few months back he wasn't about to stop worrying.

Once he was satisfied, he turned on the tv and got something to eat, sitting down on the couch to wait for Scott to return. It had been a long day, but he never liked going to bed without Scott. He wasn't sure if that was just something that happened with long-term relationships or if it was a werewolf thing, but whichever it was he never was able to sleep as well alone as when he was in bed with Scott.

* * *

Scott frowned and checked his watch when he saw lights on through the window. It was past midnight and he hadn't expected Isaac to wait up for him. The beta had classes to go to in the morning. Plus it wasn't like Scott ever had control over how long the meetings went between him and the other alphas. A couple of them were quite a bit older than him and could be really stubborn when they felt like it despite their respect for him as a True Alpha.

Any irritation he felt toward the other alphas quickly faded when he opened the door and stepped inside to see Isaac laying on the couch, fast asleep. He smiled at the sight because even though he'd have to wake Isaac up and get him to bed and Isaac would probably be tired in the morning, it was still nice to see his boyfriend had tried to wait up for him. As he took off his jacket he paid closer attention to his senses, just in case. He loved teasing Isaac about how he'd check every part of the house every time he came home, but he knew it was better to be careful. Especially after Deucalion had shown up on their doorstep. It had all ended without any violence or threats, but he'd been on edge for the next week because of it.

Confident that nothing weird was going to happen, Scott went to lay down on the couch that was just barely big enough for the two of them and wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist as he softly spoke, "Isaac, its time to wake up now."

Isaac's only response was to mumble unintelligibly and wrap his arms around Scott and hold him close. He chuckled, unable to feel frustrated at Isaac's deep sleep. It might make waking him a little harder than he'd like, but it was a big improvement over how Isaac used to wake at every little sound. So he decided to try something else. He slowly stuck a hand up Isaac's shirt, running it along Isaac's stomach and chest, while he nuzzled his neck and very deliberately let his beard drag against Isaac's skin. Isaac had told him several times how he'd never get used to the feel of it and Scott hoped it would be helpful here.

Sure enough, he felt Isaac stir and pull back slightly, his voice a little muddled from sleep, "Scott? When did you get back?"

He grinned and pulled back just enough to look his beta in the eye, "Just a few minutes ago. You didn't have to wait for me."

Now that he'd realized what was going on, Isaac relaxed again and shifted so that he was laying on his back, which caused Scott to be laying on top of him, "I know. Its just not the same when you're not around. How'd the meeting go?"

He rested his head on Isaac's chest and absently let his hand wander under Isaac's shirt, just enjoying the feel of bare skin under his fingers, "There's nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual catching up that we all do. Come on, let's get to bed. You have class in the morning and I have to work tomorrow."

He tried to get off of Isaac, but was stopped as the taller werewolf tightened his arms around him and grinned, "What if I like it here now?"

Scott couldn't help the smile on his face at his boyfriend's antics and just shook his head, "Isaac, come on, I guarantee the bed's more comfortable than this couch."

Isaac just nuzzled his hair and didn't say anything. Despite how much he enjoyed the obvious love Isaac felt for him and all the ways he showed that love, Scott really wanted to sleep in their bed instead of on the couch. But this was one of the moments that really made their size difference hit home. Isaac was taller than Scott and if they were both betas probably would've had more raw strength, not that Scott ever wanted to use his status as alpha to his advantage. Not when it came to Isaac.

But there was an easy way for him to get Isaac off the couch, a method which they'd both used against each other multiple times. His smile probably became a smirk, not that Isaac was looking, and he ground against Isaac's crotch, eliciting a soft gasp. It also got Isaac's attention and caused him to pull back so he look Scott in the eye.

Before Isaac had a chance to say anything, Scott ground against him again and he could feel Isaac's excitement growing, "Trust me, the bed will be much better than the couch."

That finally got Isaac to let him go and get off the couch and follow him back into the bedroom.

* * *

Isaac fell asleep pretty quickly, but Scott didn't go quite so fast. He wanted to just enjoy the position he was in. Isaac was draped all over him with an arm around him, head laid on Scott's bare chest, and a leg thrown over his. It was almost like he was Isaac's personal teddy bear or something, not that he minded, and it made him think of Isaac as a great big puppy, despite everything they'd gone through. Some of the alphas didn't like knowing that he was with Isaac and had made it clear they felt he should find a woman to settle down with and have kids. But he wasn't about to do anything like that, Isaac made him happier than he'd ever been before and he wasn't going to sacrifice that so he could have children.

He briefly wondered, just before he fell asleep, if the two of them would still be in the same position when they woke up.


End file.
